Closets
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Who knows what you'll find in them? ;D Crossdressing/semi-fluff/hardcoar MelloxXxMatt


**Holy shi-...three in a row? I'm obsessed.**

--

Mello laid sprawled on the apartment couch, trying to watch public access television. A first for him, as usually he was so completely swept up in work with the mafia on the Kira case, he didn't have time to watch _any_ television...much less this monotonous crap. He hadn't found himself bored in quite some time, and usually when it got this unbearable, he'd find entertainment in his redheaded boyfriend, Matt. Unfortunately, he had retreated to their bedroom earlier.

Absentmindedly flipping through the channels, he got a glimpse of an tantalizing, dark chocolate cake on the Food Network. An immediate desire for some chocolate of his own kicked in, and he cursed himself for not buying some earlier while he was out.

Although, perhaps Matt had. He had proved himself to be quite dependable when it came to providing for Mello's addiction.

Lazily hoisting himself off the couch, he shook out his blonde hair and walked over to their closed bedroom door. "Hey, Matt?" Mello swung the bedroom door open, not hesitating to knock. "Did you pick up-" he cut off, eyes widening in a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

The gamer was posing suggestively in front of his full-length mirror, clad in a ridiculously short, plaid skirt; a white button up shirt with only the bottom two fastened; and a thin tie hanging loosely from his neck. Most intriguing to the blonde was his knee-length, black leather boots.

"Mello!" Matt gasped, clasping his hands behind his back to hide something and blushing fiercely. Mello merely stood in the doorway, fighting back a grin. Sure, a few days ago he had nonchalantly mentioned that their relationship could use something...kinky, per say? But he hadn't expected Matt to go about pursuing it, by all means.

"Nice boots. Did you steal them from my closet?" he teased, purposely not commenting on the big picture of what he had witnessed. Seeing the normally laid-back redhead flustered over being caught in the act of cross-dressing was just too perfect to pass up. He figured it would be much more interesting to let Matt explain for himself.

"Well...yeah. Just to take pictures for you though! I was going to return them!" Matt answered, voice taking on somewhat panicky undertones. He shakily held out the camera as proof.

"You can keep them as long as you want." Mello rolled his eyes. "But pictures for me, you say?"

"Yeah. I thought they might...turn you on...or something."

The blonde strolled into the room, casually bumping the door closed as he walked toward Matt. "So. You're telling me you actually _cross-dressed_ just so I could jack off to the pictures you took?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I mean...with all that trouble you went through, wouldn't you rather I just _fuck you right now_?" His words dripped with seduction as he pinned the gamer's hands above his head, pressing him up against the wall sensually.

Matt didn't respond, merely capturing Mello's lips with his own to approve of the notion. They kissed with increasingly bruising force, the action only serving as a way for one of them to claim dominance for the night. Not that Matt was expecting to win. Dressed up like that, his position had already been chosen for him.

Hitching a leg up, he wrapped it around the back of Mello's thighs to pull him in closer. The action raised the already sinfully short skirt, exposing his unclothed length. As if the stimulation of it rubbing against Mello's signature leather wasn't enough, his seme took advantage, teasing its head with a gloved finger.

The redhead moaned into the kiss, struck by the restricted, yet irresistible contact. Mello chose that moment to suck in a breath sharply, their mouths still connected, purposely leaving Matt breathless. The gamer slumped against the wall as Mello broke the kiss, letting the half-erect organ slip from his hand. He watched as Matt caught his breath, already looking disheveled and oh so deliciously vulnerable to the sadistic blonde.

Matt recovered quickly, playing with the laces that concealed Mello's tenting arousal. He pulled on the highest string, unraveling them slowly. Once the pants were sufficiently loosened, he hooked a belt loop on either side with his fingers and forced them down, Mello stepping out of them and kicking them aside carelessly.

"I'd make you take off your skirt...but it looks like I'll get just as much access with it on, eh Mattie?" Mello tauntingly referred to his lack of underwear. Matt just grinned, encircling Mello's neck with his arms and pressing their lips together again for another heated kiss. Tugging on his tie with one hand and pushing on the back of his head with the other, Mello linked them with as much physical contact possible.

He slipped his tongue into Matt's expectant mouth, gently probing at the spots he knew made Matt fervent. The gamer sighed contentedly into the kiss, running his fingers through Mello's golden hair and brushing it out of his face.

The supposed sweetness ended almost as abruptly as it had started, with Mello placing a knee at Matt's growing cock and prodding at it, enjoying the way Matt squirmed under him. "You like that, Matt?" he asked darkly.

"Aah...Mello..," Matt hissed through his teeth, eyes rolling back. "You're such a god damn sadist." He felt a bit of resentment towards him for ruining the moment.

The blonde's lips curved into a crooked smile, digging his knee in with more force. "Of course I am, silly." He leaned in, biting Matt's ear before continuing. "And both you and I know that's just the way you like it. You fucking masochist." With that, he dropped his hands to Matt's erection and stroked it with vigor.

Trying to twist his body away from the agonizingly resistless contact, Matt clenched his teeth together, fighting back his instinct to beg for more. Vibrations stirred in his throat, refusing to be ignored. And with a sudden noticeable break in his behavior, his need got the better of him, proved by the way he thrusted wantonly into Mello's hand.

"Please...just..._oh god_, Mello!" Matt cried out as his weeping head was circled with a teasing finger. "D-don't make me come yet!"

"Hmm? You don't want me to make you come?" Mello feigned seriousness. He knew fully well what Matt wanted, but watching him look this aroused at his ministrations fascinated him in ways he couldn't believe.

"No! I do! But..._aaah_!" Matt broke into a husky groan as Mello rolled the skin over his fingers, creating such a delicious mix of pain and pleasure that Matt could barely think, much less form a coherent sentence.

"Sorry...I didn't quite catch that." Mello smirked.

"I want you to come t-too." Matt's breath came out in short, frantic pants.

"Elaborate on that, willya?"

Matt grabbed Mello's vest collar and pulled him in aggressively for emphasis. "Fuck me, you asshole!"

Mello smiled wickedly before he led them from the wall and onto the four-poster bed. The gamer reached to remove the borrowed leather boots, but his hand was slapped away.

"Leave them on," Mello appointed, pushing on his chest to make him fall backwards. "You work leather almost better than I do." He shrugged off his jacket, straddling the redhead's hips and grinding their erections together.

Matt was visibly uncomfortable, twisting his body to the side in an effort to either get away from the sensation, or intensify it. He needed one of the options_ now. _The friction was merciless, tormenting him with lust he had never felt so strong before.

"M-Mello...I don't think I can hold out much longer!" he gasped out breathlessly, bucking up involuntarily to get more of the hot, stirring feeling in his groin.

Watching Matt writhe sexily under him, Mello pressed three of his fingers into the teen's mouth, pushing them in as far as he could. His uke sucked on them frantically, desperate to not be brought to his peak just yet. When satisfied, Mello removed them, leaving a string of saliva behind. Moving his body backwards, Mello both relieved and aggravated Matt by ceasing the friction. He placed a slick appendage at Matt's tense entrance, circling it to provide complete lubrication before forcing the finger inside him.

Matt barely registered the intrusion, having been fucked so many times that something as minuscule as a single finger didn't do much. The blonde gradually added the other two digits, pressing them in deeper until distinctive tightening was felt, and a obvious catch in Matt's breath was heard.

Nodding to himself, Mello removed the fingers, not breaking eye contact with Matt. He settled his arms on either side of the anticipating body under him, narrowing his eyes lustily and running a hand down one of the gamer's deliciously prominent hipbones.

Holding firmly onto his shoulders, he slowly impaled Matt on his hard, throbbing organ. Matt shakily inhaled as Mello fully sheathed himself inside of him. Giving the redhead mere seconds to adjust to the intrusion, he proceeded to thrust, pounding Matt into the bed with the sheer testosterone-fueled force of it all.

Then Mello realized something. This was the first time Matt wasn't on his stomach, taking it while he was suffocated into the sheets. Mello could actually see his face; lips parted, eyes closed, cheeks red, hair pieced together as sweat accumulated on his forehead. This was also the first time Matt wasn't wearing goggles, probably because they didn't quite fit the whole school girl thing he was going for. Mello figured this would be the only time he'd have a chance to watch Matt's uncensored "orgasm face" and wasn't about to let it pass up.

"Open your eyes, Matt," Mello ordered softly, genuine curiosity in his voice. The gamer blinked them open cautiously, as if he felt watching Mello fuck him would make it unreal. Once the brown orbs were visible, Mello felt a rare, heart-stopping, breath-hitching feeling of passion.

"_Mihael_!" Matt moaned, arching his back and interrupting Mello's wonder. The blonde down at him, tilting his head to the side in interest. Neither of them had used their real names in years. He must have done something amazing to get Matt to do such a thing.

"You wouldn't believe how much of a turn on that is..._Mail_," he whispered, still slamming against Matt's abused prostate continuously.

"H-Harder!" he cried out, bucking wildly to match Mello's equally savage thrusts.

Mello smiled slightly at his boyfriend, meeting his request with ease. There was no way he could refuse his offer, completely taken with the change in Matt's behavior. The usually calm and collected redhead was groaning without inhibition, throwing his hips upward, and fisting the sheets until his fingernails tore through them.

And with a final frantic connecting of their needy lower halves, they screamed out in simultaneous ecstacy. Mello hardly felt the splattering of Matt's semen across his chest, completely caught up in his own orgasm, as he shot his seed into Matt's arching body.

They stayed in each others arms, panting from exertion and exchanging hot kisses. "Mihael...," Matt growled playfully, savoring the way the name fell effortlessly from his lips after so long. "You're so fucking beautiful." His fingers rested against the blonde's forehead, tracing his scar and tucking his golden hair behind his ear.

Mello's expression looked pained in a sense that he didn't particularly enjoy the girly compliment, but hinted that he was truly pleased. "You're not so bad yourself, Mail." He grinned at his complete understatement. He was infatuated with the redhead, and although he hid it well behind his "don't-give-a-fuck" attitude, he would do just about anything for him.

Rolling off the gamer, Mello laid beside him on the tousled sheets. Matt wrapped his arms around him from the side, pressing his lips to the chocoholic's neck. "I love you," he murmured against the soft skin. Mello sighed softly, holding Matt loosely in his arms.

"Love you, too." He closed his eyes contentedly, resting his head on Matt's chest. Attempting to entwine their legs, but stopped by the leather adorning both of their legs, reminded him of why they were in the bed together in the first place, and a pleasant mental image of Matt in a skirt came to mind.

Which reminded him that it wasn't only the boots that looked familiar...

"Wait...where did you get the rest of that?" Mello sat up, surveying the redhead's now disheveled attire.

"Mmm..what?" Matt squinted his eyes, also sitting up in the bed.

"Y'know..the rest of the clothes you're wearing?"

"Oh...right," he chuckled to himself, biting down on his lip. "I was wondering why you only noticed the boots. When did you buy this stuff anyway?"

"Few months ago? I don't know."

"It was like in the back of your closet...what were you planning to do with them anyway?"

Mello grinned, finally recalling the events he had long ago forgotten. "This." He grabbed the gamer's shoulders and pushed him up against the headboard.

"We just did..._that_," Matt shook his head, laughing slightly.

"...That outfit was expensive. And it's three months overdue to be used," Mello reasoned, smiling coyly.

"True." Matt pressed a quick, hot, open-mouthed kiss to the blonde's neck, before forcing him onto the bed on his back and earning him an incredulous look. "But this time...you're gonna wear it."

--

**I'd tell you something like, "I swear the next fic I post won't be MxM smut!" but, y'know, I'd probably be lying. xD**

Oh, and crossdressing is hawt, no? ;D


End file.
